


Thank You

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-03
Updated: 2007-03-03
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Draco gives Harry a gift.





	Thank You

Draco was thrusting, sweat covering his body, and Harry was making the sweetest noise, gasps and moans that made him move faster, and then the sounds stopped, and Harry was looking at him like a pixie caught in a magical net.

He turned his head and followed Harry's gaze. Draco grinned when he saw that they had an unexpected guest. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in, and I do mean dragged in."

"Draco," came the warning from Harry.

"Relax, Harry. I only meant that he's all wet, and he should take his clothes off."

"Why should I?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You don't think I'll allow you in bed with those clothes, Weasley."

Harry and Ron looked at each other for a moment. Finally Harry nodded, and Ron began to get rid of his robe. "Thank you," Harry mouthed, before kissing Draco.


End file.
